Making History
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Peter's turn as president is coming to a conclusion after 8 years of being in office. What is next for the Florricks? Dedicated to my BFF Kiki, with all my love...


_Okay I wrote this for Kiki a long time ago but never posted it before... Steffi and I was talking last night and it made me think of the story again. She beta'ed it for me so I could post it. _

_The Good Wife is not mine and neither is Nora who I borrowed from Commander in Chief and the story I guess is inspired from Commander in Chief as well and a line in a TV guide interview. _

_The Story is still dedicated to Kiki my lovely BFF..._

_Also this is something new to me writing in first person and in present instead of past tense. I hope it worked somewhat. _

* * *

**Making ****History**

I wake up, not sure what has interrupted my dreams. I am however immediately sure I am alone in bed. Peter is nowhere to be seen. I get up from the bed, grasping my robe, and leaving the warmth of the bedroom to go down and find him where I have found him so many times over the last 8 years. I couldn't believe it I had lived here for 8 years by now, in a house that is technically not my own but has still been my home for 8 years. I walk along the halls and through the doors separating our private quarters from the official ones, where I am met by the two guards for the night, Louis and Paul. I smiled at them both and raise an eyebrow in question, they both already know what I will ask, if Peter was still in the office. Louis gave me a nod. So I walked further down the halls until I got to the office. I hope he is alone, though his chief of staff by now is used to seeing me in a robe and nightslip. There are two other guards, I don't think I will ever get used to that, the Secret Service all around me. I open the door carefully, and see him standing there in front of the window only visible due to the moonlight shining down on him. He doesn't look up, not that I expect him to. I already know he knows I am here. I sneak up to him and wrap my arms around him from behind, resting my forehead against his back. His fingers finds mine and he squeezes them as he pulls me closer against him. I can feel how he lets out a deep breath.

"How did you know I was here?" He asks me, rubbing my hands in his own.

"Where else would you be?" I ask teasingly. "Are you okay?" I add, knowing that even if he has never said anything about it, this will be hard for him.

"I am... I just wonder what I will do tomorrow..." He tells me.

"Well, I can tell you that Nora probably has already made plans on that front." His groan tells me everything on how he feels on that. Nora, my chief of staff for the last 8 years and not exactly Peter's best friend, or mine for that matter. Mostly she had had a hard time the last couple of years ever since we started to talk about what we wished to do when his run was over, and even more after I was approached if I had any interest in running.

It was a shock to us both, probably me more than Peter. I had never thought about it. I mean, I had loved to help him especially over the last years, where we did it with a renewed pleasure in talking through issues together and him confident in me and having me as an advisor. But from that and to be the one who would need advisers, someone that was not Peter? As there was no way I could have him too close as they all told me, if I was interested, it could too easily be seen as he was the one doing the work with me as a puppet. So we had talked and talked a lot, over and over again. And he had told me if I could even imagine doing it I should, and he would support me fully. But there was so much more to consider - for example the kids. Though they were both grownups and not living with us anymore it still inflicted them, would mean still extreme security and another campaign turning over their lives and every move they made.

The republicans would be harder than ever to beat after 16 years of Democratic ruling, and with the thought of it being me that was the candidate it would only make things worse, after all it was not something small to be the first woman to be running for president. I hadn't decided what to do when I got the call, the call about a meeting that would be the deciding factor on me running. The former first lady Mrs. Clinton wanted to see me, we had met some times over the last 10 years, but I hadn't known why she could want a meeting suddenly. We had met, and had tea together, and after that we took a long walk around in the garden, she didn't approached the subject that would turn out to be the reason for her to request the meeting until we walked into the children's garden and sat down to enjoy it. That was when she asked me if I was planning on running. I was honest with her that I wasn't sure if I should, if I had it in me to go there, that I wasn't sure it was best for my family. We talked for hours after that, she told me all about her own hesitation on whether or not to run for Senate back in the days, and what it had meant for her family. She also talked to me about her own try at getting the democratic nomination, and not getting it, but also about deciding not to run in 2016. At the end of our conversation she told me she would support me if I did run, she thought America was ready to see its first female president, and I reminded her a little of herself, if it hadn't meant to be her it was maybe meant to be me.

I talked to Peter later that night and that was then we agreed I should start looking into support in running and what it would mean. The next two years had been a mess and hard and it was especially hard when I started to campaign and he still had to act as president, we didn't see each other as much as we should, and he couldn't publicly be there with me a lot as it really needed not to be seen as him being the man behind it all. Mrs. Clinton kept her word and publicly announced she supported me, and she helped me find many supporters and sponsors and campaign contributors. I have no idea how I even managed to get the democratic nomination, but I did, and from that point we were rolling.

However all of that had meant lesser, much lesser time for my first lady duties, and Nora was not happy on that one, it helped somewhat when she realized I trusted her to know my taste on many things by then so she could handle it without asking me on every single detail, but still she wasn't happy when speeches had to be rescheduled due to me away on a campaign event.

"I am sure she has." Peter says, shaking his head slightly.

"Do you hate it?" I ask him, we have talked it over and over again, still I fear he will resent me for it at some point, making him the one having to walk behind me for a change.

"I love you." he answers without hesitation and turns around to face me.

I look up at him. "You won't resent me for what this will mean?" I ask him.

"No I won't... I couldn't be prouder of you than I am Madame President."He answers with a smile. "It's past midnight." he points out.

I let out a soft laugh. "That means this is technically my office instead of yours, right?" I ask him and get a nod in return. "It is. Do you plan on starting to give out orders?" he teases me. I reach up and kisses him on the lips. "I don't think I can since I am not sworn in yet..." I tease him.

"I see... so no orders tonight Madam president...?" He teases back.

"Is it wrong that you calling me that really turns me on?" I ask him with a flirting smile, only to get a raised eyebrow in return, before he leans in and kisses me again. He moves me forward and I find myself caught between his hard body and the desk. The desk which he lifts me up on. I pull back and raise my eyebrow at him. He just smiles at me and reaches in to kiss me again.

"Really Peter?" I asks him, it is not that it hasn't happened a few times before over the years, though we tried to avoid it, since there was so much security around, and someone could easily come in.

"Well, it would be a first time it happens in here." he tells me as he kisses me along my jaw line.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, for it is not the first time he has made love to me in this office or on this desk for that matter.

"There has never been a female president before." He points out. I can't help it but I burst out in laughter.

"So the first "act" I will "pass" in here is this?" I ask him. He nods and kisses me again.

"Yes, Madam President, you are making history once more with this." he whispers against my lips.

"No" I answer. "We are making history." because that is what it is, _we. _I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for him. He believing I could really do this, run the world's most powerful country. If he hadn't been supportive and telling me to run even knowing that it would be incredible hard for him to accept that he is out of politics in the official sense and I'm one being in it now. I know how hard it will be for him with the role he will need to play now, and he accepts it because he loves me. After everything we have been through our love is still that strong, so yes it was a _we _in every sense of the word.


End file.
